Love Ditz
by inuobsessionz
Summary: rated for their bad mouths and Miroku's pervertedness. Inu and the gang find someone new also looking for Naraku and to their surprise she's a little bit like them all but everyone seems to be a bit doutful about her...
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I do not own anyone except for my own character Emily. Oh and sorry if I spell anything in Japanese wrong.

The warm rays of the sun shine a top of the oaks and willows as morning approaches, spreading across the land like wildfire. Below lies the hardheaded, stubborn hanyou, Inuyasha. Along with him are his companions, Kagome, the spunky, kind 15 year old reincarnation of the deceased priestess Kikyo. Sango, an expert demon exterminator with her Hirukitsu, a giant boomerang along with her loveable little two tailed demon cat, Kilala. The flirtatious monk, Miroku is also with them along with Shippo, the adorable little orphan kitsune. You can tell its spring by all the blooming cherry blossoms and wildflowers; all opening their petals revealing their beauty. Inuyasha sleeps in a giant, old cherry blossom tree. The rest sleep soundly on the ground. The gentle cool breeze blows softly against Inuyasha, his hair dances in the wind. He wakes up sleepily noticing a fallen cherry blossom on his chest. He rubs his eyes and blows off the flower making it slowly drift to the ground on top of Kagome's hand. Inuyasha yawns and looks below him noticing the rest still sound asleep. Inuyasha jumps down as quietly as he possibly can. Kagome was sleeping at the base of the tree, Shippo on her lap all cuddled up in Kagome's blanket. A slight smile grows on Inuyasha's face as he stares at Kagome sound asleep. Her rosy cheeks, her gentle smile all making Inuyasha smile a bit more. He glances at Sango and Miroku. Miroku sleeping against another tree. Sango laying horizontally in front of him with Kilala by her side. "I should just let them wake up on their own," Inuyasha thinks to himself as he goes back to admire Kagome's beauty for a few more moments. Kagome felt the presence of someone staring at her and she slowly opens her eyes. She notices that its Inuyasha. Inuyasha looks away quickly pretending he hadn't noticed Kagome wake up, "Good morning Inuyasha." She looks over at the cherry blossom on her hand and grabs it. "Oh how beautiful." She thinks to herself as she places it aside. She looks at the sleeping Shippo on top of her and carefully moves his sleeping body aside. Shippo just turns around and grabs Kagome's blanket to cover his legs. Kagome quietly stood up and stretched out a bit, " Morning." Inuyasha replied. Miroku had woken up soon after and looked at Sango fast asleep. " I wonder.." He whispered to himself as he reached for his favorite location on Sango's body. Sango's eyes shot open and she slapped Miroku so hard he fell back, " Well it was worth a try..." He thought to himself as he stood up, " Miroku even when I'm asleep you touch me! Have some self-control will ya!" Shippo woke up from all of Sango's yelling, "What happened?" Kagome looked over at Shippo, " Oh nothing just the usual thing with Miroku and Sango. If you want go back to sleep," "Naw after all that I can't fall back asleep..." Inuyasha looked at Sango, " Sango you know very well that self control for him is like a sin." Sango looked at Inuyasha, "Can't argue with you there..." Shippo giggled a bit. Kagome turned to Sango, "Hey Sango lets go bathe at the hot springs that will get you more relaxed." Sango looked over at Kagome, "That sounds like a good idea Kagome, lets go!" Sango stood up and walked over to Kagome. Kagome picked up Shippo and was about to head out when Sango stopped her, " Kagome wait a minute," Sango turned to Inuyasha and Miroku, " Inuyasha don't let Miroku out of your sight alright?" "Yeah sure Sango." "Thanks." "Alright Kagome now lets get going." She gave Miroku a cold glance. Miroku took a gulp. "Hey Miroku what's wrong with you?" Inuyasha asked waving his hand in Miroku's face, "Oh nothing just thinking," "So, aren't you going to stalk them like you usually do?" "Yes of coarse but I'm going to wait a bit so Sango will forget." "Whatever Miroku don't blame me if they attack you." Inuyasha just shook his head and looked away, "He has no idea what he's getting into. Oh well its his funeral."

So yeah this is the end of the first chapter. Please review. Constructive criticism greatly wanted. This is my second attempt at making a fan fiction. I really hope I can make it way better then my first one. :)


	2. The hot springs and the idiot

Disclaimer: I don't own anyone but my character Emily.

At the hot springs Kagome, Sango and little Shippo were all in the spring just relaxing and thinking. A cool breeze blew over them; giving them a slight chill. Sango rested deeper into the water until she was completely under except for her lose hair floating at the surface. "I love coming here to bathe I just can't stand blood on me. It feels as if I haven't bathed for weeks." Sango's head bobs up to the surface. Her eyes closed from all the water on her face. Sango wipes away the water from her eyes and gives a slight smile, " Yeah Kagome its nice to get away from it all for a while. Plus I can't stand blood on me too long either." Shippo floated around in his small blue rubber tube that Kagome had brought him from her time. " Sango, Kagome, you better watch out Miroku probably around here somewhere." Kagome looked at him and smiled, " Yeah Shippo you keep watch and make sure he's not around. If you do see him, you know what to do." Shippo gave and evil smile, " Sure thing Kagome!" Shippo looked around hoping to see the perverted monk hiding behind a bush. " Strange... he's not here yet." Sango said a bit suspicious. Kagome looked around just in case, " Do you think you finally scared him off?" Kagome asked, " No not really; I think he's just running late." Kagome shrugged her shoulders and dunk her head only her ears and her forehead were visible. " I see Miroku!" Shippo yelled out as he pointed over to a rustling bush. Once Sango and Kagome heard the words 'see' and 'Miroku' they both shot up out of the water. " Miroku get the hell out of her before I crack your skull in half!" Sango yelled furiously grabbing the nearest rock she could. She threw the rock over at the bushes. They all heard a thud and then a fall to the ground. Kagome, Shippo, and Sango all put back their clothes and went to check out what the thud was, though they already had an idea it was Miroku. " I knew he was just running late!" Sango said, her hands clenched into fists as she saw the unconscious Miroku on the ground. "Inuyasha!" Kagome yelled out.

Back at the campsite Inuyasha's ears twitches as he heard Kagome, "Huh?" He looked in the direction of Kagome's call, " Kagome." He ran over to Kagome as quickly as he could only to find her and Sango with their arms crossed. " Look who we found..." Kagome said a bit annoyed. " Inuyasha you said you would keep an eye on him!" Sango said furiously. Shippo looked at Inuyasha and shook his head, " He's in trouble now..." Inuyasha took a step back a bit scared then he looked at Shippo coldly as Shippo finished his sentence. Shippo ran in back of Kagome's leg. Kagome looked down at Shippo then back at Inuyasha. "What he was gonna go even if I did keep an eye on him, I warned him anyways..." Sango gave a sigh a trying to relax, " Inuyasha a warning to him just makes him want to do something more, especially when it involves women!" "Fine then next time I won't give him a warning I'll just do something else..." Inuyasha smiled evilly as he picked up the unconscious Miroku and took him back to the campsite.

Alright that's the end of this chapter. Please review. I know its kind of short but I've been having a massive case of writers block lately hopefully I'll be able to write more, just wait it'll get funnier


End file.
